world_of_denyafandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee Illuminated
Banshee Illuminated is the first in the World of DenYa books written by D.E.A. Grant , and introduces the reader to the setting and a selection of the people in the setting. Synopsis After a strange incident involving a crazed Rock DenYa, Bathilda Hans-Yasu Ecray, Kae Yau Yasu, and Senaiji Ecray Hans-Yasu are thrust into a plot to destroy the Yasu Clan by an unknown group. Plot Summary (To be added) Major Characters *Bathilda Hans-Yasu Ecray, Second Lieutenant in the Sakicha City Police Department, Sakicha Precinct Number One, Alias Banshee, Evil Hoyden (primary protagonist): A human woman of German descent who works for the city police as an officer. She is described as having black hair styled into an angled bob, pale skin, and dark green eyes. She is immortal due to a curse, and as a result has the ability to return to life from injuries that would kill others. She is estimated to be approximately 724 years old at the start of the story. Her lengthy name is a combination of her given name, her surname, her clan name, and her accumulated titles over the course of her life. *Kae Yau Yasu Anderson, Matriarch of the Yasu Clan and Lieutenant in the Sakicha City Police Department, Sakicha Precinct Number One, evil, vicious, archaic harridan, Royal Pain In The Ass (Secondary protagonist): An Ifiri woman who is known for her pipe smoking and strange accent , as well as for being Matriarch of one of the largest Clans in the city. She is estimated to be approximately 7,000 years old at the start of the story. She is described as being tall, deceptively light in weight, having fangs, tanned skin, and with eyes and long hair the color of an evening primrose. Her primary ability involves blue and lavender flames. Her lengthy name is a combination of her given name, her clan name, and her accumulated titles over the course of her life. *Senaiji Ecray Hans-Yasu (secondary protagonist): A Dragonkin man who is third in command of the Yasu Clan. He is best friends with Kae Yau and Bathilda, and later becomes Bathilda's life mate. He is approximately 1,000 years old. He is described as having pale blue skin, orange eyes, and strong, calloused hands. He is not able to cook on modern appliances without ruining food, though he is quite skilled at cooking over a hearth. He is fond of tea, and sweets. As a Dragonkin, Senaiji has the ability to turn into a dragon, and also has the ability to open portals between places as long as he has either been to both locations or has coordinates for the locations. He also has the ability to instantly locate where his friends are, which has been utilized by Kae Yau and Bathilda in the past, primarily when the latter has been 'killed'. *Urayah (primary antagonist): A Dragonkin woman who was exiled from both of her clans and swore vengeance against Kae Yau and Bathilda as a result. Senaiji's older sister. She was described as being blue-skinned with hooded eyes. She headed the High Council of Twilight's Dawn, and kept tabs on all her underlings. As a Dragonkin, Urayah had the ability to turn into a dragon, and also had the ability to open portals between places as long as she had either been to both locations or had coordinates for the locations. She was killed in combat with Senaiji after she knocked Bathilda into a wall. *Madrea Ecray (secondary antagonist): A Dragonkin woman who was "Blood Proud". She hated humans and considered DenYa superior to them in every way and hated that her part of the Ecray clan had to join forces with the Yasu clan, which was well-known for being human-friendly. Senaiji and Urayah's mother. She was described as being blue in color, and was also described as vile and truly evil. She was either recruited or compelled by the High Council of Twilight's Dawn to kill Bathilda, but failed in her task. Despite her failure to kill the human woman, she did manage to rip out Bathilda's right eye before being killed by Bathilda in self-defense. Release Date and Where to Purchase Banshee Illuminated was officially released May 1, 2013. It was published by Lulu.com and an e-book version was released to Amazon on March 19, 2015, in addition to the paperback edition already available. The author recommends either site for purchasing, or contacting them directly.